Kingdom Hearts as Lion King
by MuseLover99
Summary: Sort of the same thing as The Lion King but instead with Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters.
1. A New Prince

**Author's Note- This is my first story so sorry if I didn't do it correctly. Well yes, I totally noticed that I didn't put Riku, sorry 'bout that. Anyways, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or The Lion King. **

**I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Updated! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1- A New Prince**

There once was an unknown island. The island was buried in heaps of trees, overgrown grass, and exotic plants. How was the island suppose to stay in fine condition when not even one living soul had yet to notice this lonely sanctuary? Not only did the island have nature but it too was surrounded by water, more like oceans and beaches. As time went by people who searched for new land discovered the island. With hope set in their minds and hearts, these voyagers soon started to build homes. They chopped trees, plucked out the dead grass, and collected these exciting new plants. A large area was made so homes could be built, where they could plant seeds for fruits and vegetables and a small fenced area where animals could graze. As homes grew into villages and villages became a nation, the island was no longer a quiet little piece of land. No, for after debating and choosing wisely their small nation turned into a kingdom. The island was named Destiny Islands and over time kings would rule one after another.

After many years of this wonderful new life there was a ruler named King Mercury Fair. Mercury married a pretty woman from the village, they wed, and soon the new queen bore her husband a child. The little boy, the new living soul in Destiny Islands was named Zack, Prince Zack Fair. Since Zack was the only child of the king and queen, he was the heir of Destiny Islands. But soon the everything changed when the queen was excepting another child. As Zack came to a conclusion this new brother or sister of his would become the heir of the kingdom, not him. Time went by and the queen gave birth to another baby boy, which they named Xemnas. Prince Zack was pleased with his new baby brother, pushing aside the thoughts of Xemnas becoming king away.

* * *

Everyone in the kingdom agreed and even admitted it. Prince Zack was a handsome little boy. His hair was black, just like his mother, that was spiky and pushed to the back. His bangs framed his face, his bangs framed his face which made his sky-blue eyes pop out. Girls loved Zack's eyes, they glimmered whenever the sunlight beamed off them, and Zack's smile was one of a kind. As a child the prince was always full of energy, therefore his mother and father gave him the nickname 'Puppy.' Zack the Puppy was soon forgotten as the young prince matured. Prince Zack received the Buster Sword on his fifteen birthday from his parents. Instead of goofing around all day like he used too, Zack trained and trained everyday with his sword. Training wasn't easy, the prince learned that as he earned himself a 'x' shaped scar on his cheek. Soon Prince Zack was well-built and even stronger than his father, proving that the day they sparred against each other. And yet, Zack had a personality that never seemed to go away. Prince Zack Fair was a ladies' man.

Now his younger brother, Xemnas, was quite different. Xemnas inherited the same yellow eyes as his father but Xemnas' eyes were full of hate unlike his father's who were full of joy. The younger brother had long, sliver hair that stopped mid-way back and bangs just like his brother that framed his face. Even though Xemnas often spent his time indoors he had tanned skin unlike Zack who had light skin. The king and queen worried about their youngest son, he never seemed to like interacting with other people. Xemnas was a quiet child, only playing with himself and ignoring others. Prince Zack was the only one who could make his younger brother smile.

* * *

Over the years Zack and Xemnas grew distant, hardly speaking to one another. Zack didn't mind, he rather spend his time training and helping those in need. Speaking of which, one afternoon the prince decided to stroll through the gardens. He needed to clear his head and besides today was such a beautiful day. As the prince walked through the wonderful paradise he spotted a gardener planting Roses. Right beside the gardener was a young girl who appeared to be the same age as Zack. The young girl turned around and was heading towards the direction of the prince. The girl held a basket of Violets in her hand and kept her head down. Just as she passed by Prince Zack the basket full of flowers slipped out of the girl's hand and dropped to the ground.

"Here let me help you," Zack said to the girl as he picked up the basket. "Thank you…" As the girl received her basket back, she bowed her head in respect, and walked away. Zack had never seen such a beautiful girl before. She had emerald green eyes that sparkled in the sun. Her hair was long and caramel brown that was tied up in a braid. After that day, Zack would visit the gardens just to see the girl. The girl happened to notice the prince one day and smiled at him. Once Zack saw that smile his heart melted. He went up to the girl and started to talk to her. Her name was Aerith Gainsborough.

Sometime later they started dating, which made the king and queen pleased. No one in the kingdom cared that Aerith was the daughter of a gardener. As long as the prince was happy then everyone else was happy too. One day Prince Zack bought Aerith a pink ribbon, which she loved. Aerith tied the ribbon in her hair and kept it forever. Time went by in the islands and Zack and Aerith got closer. The day came and Zack proposed to Aerith. Of course she accepted and they got married. The kingdom celebrated with joy, for Zack was now king of Destiny Islands.

Together King Zack and Queen Aerith Fair ruled Destiny Islands for over a year. "I promise you that I'll protect you with my life, I swear."  
"Zack," Aerith replied with a small grin. "You don't have to promise me anything. As long as we're together I'm happy." And so King Zack kissed his beloved wife, he was always going to be by her side.

* * *

***Circle of Life Plays***

It was early dawn; the sun still hadn't risen. King Zack stood on a balcony that overlooked the majority of the islands. The waves splashed along the shore. The salty air smelled wonderful this morning. Seagulls flew in the sky chirping with delight as a new day was beginning. Today was a perfect day, yes it was and it couldn't be any better. Yet, he couldn't wait much longer. How long had it been, hours?

It was last night when his wife felt the pain. After releasing what was happening the king called out to every healer, maid, and servant in the castle. Once the staff got to the royal chamber they were by the queen's side aiding her. Zack waited patiently outside but then decided to stay by his wife's side. Just as King Zack stepped foot in the bedroom one of the maid kicked him out. "I'm sorry your majesty but you cannot come in." Ordered the Lady in Waiting Rydia. Zack, King Zack wasn't allowed to see his own wife! As he shook his head in disbelief the king heard cries and moans coming from his wife. Oh how he hated hearing Aerith cry out in pain, it just broke his heart. The king walked away from the bedroom and headed towards the one balcony that faced the whole village. He then noticed that people were starting to gather around the castle, the time was coming.

Zack heard footsteps echoing down the hall and he stood there, waiting for whoever was approaching. A man with bright orange hair skidded to a stop before Zack and bowed to him. Wakka, his loyal adviser smiled as he rose his head to face the king. Zack smiled back and hoped for the best.

"Your majesty, it is a boy," Wakka cheered with a huge grin planted on his face. King Zack took a step back, he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Really, a boy?" Zack was speechless and yet he couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, healthy and safe," said Wakka with the same huge grin.

"What about Aerith?" The king wanted to make sure that nothing had gone wrong during the child birth.

"She is also healthy and safe."

"This is… Amazing!" cried Zack with joy. Zack was filled with happiness for he had a son. A prince, he thought. His first born, he was a father.

Finally, Zack was a parent and now he could spend time with his son. He looked down upon his kingdom and saw that people were bowing down to a man. But he wasn't just any man. He was Sazh, a loyal helper to the kingdom. King Zack ran down to the front doors to great his old friend. They hugged and laughed. Together they entered the castle and made their way to the bedroom.

"Sazh, it is a boy!" Zack told his friend with glee.

"Congratulations your majesty! This is wonderful!"

"I'm a father," said the king.

"You will be a wonderful dad, Zack."

As they walked down the halls people smiled and congratulated the king. At last they made it to the king and queen's bedroom. Sir Auron and Lady Paine stood guard outside the chamber, protecting the queen and newborn prince. Once they saw Zack and Sazh they grinned with a look of congrats. Slowly, Auron and Paine opened the bedroom doors where the Queen was waiting. Nervous and yet excited, Zack walked in the room with Sazh just a step behind. There on the bed was his wife Aerith. Queen Aerith looked terribly tired, her hair was messy, sweat was dripping down her forehead, and her beautiful eyes showed exhaustion. She was holding a bundle of blue blankets and beamed down at the tiny infant. Aerith noticed her husband, she smiled at him and that smile made Zack's heart melt. Sazh stepped towards Aerith and laughed softly.

"Looks like he has Zack's hair." Sazh turned to Zack and chuckled once more. The king raised an eyebrow, "Huh? What let me see?"

It was true. The little baby in Aerith's arms had hair like Zack, spiky and all over the place. His hair color was caramel brown just like his mother's. Soon the baby's eyes opened and they were blue as the sky. Zack's heart gave a little jump as he gazed at the baby. No not baby, his son. He couldn't take his eyes off his son.

"Any names your majesty?" Sazh asked.

"I haven't thought of any…"Aerith said quietly.

"Hey I got one," answered Zack. The name popped in his head even before he realized it. "How about Sora?"

"Sora," said Aerith.

"What does it mean?" asked Sazh.

"It means the 'sky.'" Zack told them. "Just like the color of his eyes."

"I love it," replied Queen Aerith with a look of love in her expression.

Aerith kissed Sora's head and passed him to Sazh. Sazh carried Sora in his arms then nodded. One of the guards, Sir Noctis walked in the room holding a glass case. Inside that case was a new, shiny crown. Carefully Zack opened the case and picked up the crown. Gently he placed the crown on top of Sora's head and smiled.

"It's time." Sazh told them. Together all three of them walked towards the balcony.

The sun was starting to raise high in the sky. King Zack could hear the mutters of the villagers. He glanced upwards smiling then held his wife's hand. Aerith grinned back at Zack and nodded slowly. After waiting so long, they were parents. Sazh peeked down and saw the villagers eager to see the new prince.

He took a glimpse at the sun and then back down again. The moment happened and Sazh lifted Sora into the air. Everyone cheered as they welcomed Prince Sora. The guards shot their guns into the air as a salute. Slowly the sun shined over the kingdom and over the castle. Destiny Islands became quiet as the villagers bowed down to the Prince.

_**Kingdom Hearts**_


	2. Xemnas and Zack

**Well thank you for liking the first chapter ! ;D**

**Sadly, the Cast list was deleted ... I'm guessing someone ratted me out :/**

**Hope you enjoy part 2 . Zack and Xemnas have a little argument :o**

**Updated! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2-Xemnas and Zack**

Now it was a tradition for the Royal family to be at the ceremony whenever a child was born. Yes, everyone was there to welcome Prince Sora. Everyone except one person. Zack's younger brother Xemnas did not show up. He was hiding away in the kitchen ignoring the laughter and cheers of the crowd.

"Life is quite unfair! How dare they!" Xemnas was ferocious. The ex-future king could not believe what his brother did. He smashed the grapes that were on the counter. Life wasn't the same anymore. First Zack got married, Xemnas was fine with that until he heard that he might not become king anymore. Then suddenly Zack comes out telling everyone that's he's going to be a father nine months ago. A baby? Xemnas did not congratulate Zack or Aerith, their baby was the next heir! Why should he? That child wasn't even born yet and it was already going to be the next heir. How he waited to be king! Xemnas was ready to take his place, but Zack decided to have a baby. This was ridiculous!

"Didn't your mother tell you not to play with your food?" Wakka blurted out as he marched into the kitchen.

"What do you want Wakka?" groaned Xemnas. Oh how he hated Wakka with a passion! Always behind his back telling him what to do. "I am here to inform that King Zack is on his way. So you better have a good excuse for not showing up."

Xemnas yawned and managed a small laughed. "Like I care."

"You should care! He is furious that you missed the ceremony!" Wakka shouted.

The king's brother had an evil look in his eye. "Now listen up you little…" He inched closer towards the adviser and stretched out his arms.

"Wait no! Stop!" Wakka cried out.

It was too late. Xemnas grabbed Wakka's neck with both his hands and he pushed them inwards. Wakka tried to shout and yell but all that came out was chokes. Luckily no one was in kitchen, everyone was outside in the courtyard watching the presentation of Prince Sora. The door slammed open and banged against the wall.

"Xemnas!" shouted a figure that stood at the doorway.

"Yes?" Xemnas grew an evil smile on his face.

"Let him go, now!" Zack told him. Xemnas released Wakka from his grip and the Loyal Adviser fell to the floor. Wakka started to gasp for air as he got up. He gave a small bow to the king and took his place next to him.

"Just in time your majesty," Wakka whispered. Zack's eyes flashed from Wakka to his younger brother. What on earth did Wakka say to make Xemnas angry this time?

Xemnas pushed a few strands of hair that covered his eyes back and smiled. "Oh joy. It's my big brother, Zack." King Zack did not smile back. He was having a fine morning but of course something, _someone_ had to ruin it.

"Aerith and I didn't see you this morning when Sora was presented," responded Zack with a flicker of anger in his eyes.

"Oh my, that was today? Why I forgot all about it!" Xemnas was astonished by the news.

Xemnas laughed at the thought. Wakka grunted and looked at the king. Zack didn't know what to say so he kept quiet. Xemnas started to eat some of the grapes then swallowed them loudly. "I guess I forgot that you were having a kid," Xemnas answered as he rolled his eyes.

"Well that is very rude! You are the King's brother, you should have been first in line!" Wakka yelled in frustration. The younger brother's eyes widen in furry. "I was first in line until that little _hairball_ was born!" Xemnas snarled at him. The king's upper lip twitched in annoyance. "Excuse me but that "hairball" is my son and _your_ future King." Zack whispered between his teeth.

"Remind me to congratulate him." Xemnas was ready to head back to his bedroom until the king blocked his way.

"Don't turn your back on me, Xemnas!" Zack warned him.

A smile had suddenly spread across Xemnas' face, "Maybe you shouldn't turn _your_ back on me."

"What is that supposed to mean? A challenge?" King Zack placed his right hand on Xemnas' chest and began to clench his coat. The brother still wore his smile, "Oh no! Why would I challenge you dear brother?"

Zack's Loyal Adviser managed a grunt, "I think you should…"

"Besides, what's the point?" Xemnas said. He grabbed Zack's hand and pushed it aside. And with that he exited the kitchen, a chuckle echoing in his presence.

Wakka sighed in disappointment as he sat down. "What will I do with him?" Zack asked as he began to rub his eyes.

"Kick him out of the kingdom, sir. Sell him to a circus!"

"Wakka!" laughed Zack.

* * *

Later that evening, gray clouds swarmed all over the sky. Just as night approached the rain came and so did the thunder along with flashes of lightning. Zack's chuckles could be heard throughout the castle, "Oh don't worry. Once he gets older my son won't be afraid of anything!" Apparently the prince was afraid of thunder and cried the entire night. Ever maid and butler helped Zack and Aerith care for baby Sora, bringing them warm milk or anything else they needed. Xemnas on the other hand was in his room angry as he heard Sora cry from the distance. He hated his nephew very much. Of course he didn't show it, but deep down there was hatred.

Somewhere in the village of the island was a house. It was near the beach but fairly close to the castle. The house had windows but nothing to cover them. Yes, it was pouring outside but the person who lived in the house didn't care. Sazh, was inside making tea when he heard a loud cry. He glanced out his window and stared at the castle. Prince Sora was crying, which made Sazh laugh. The man poured his tea into a cup and sat down in front of a newly cleaned canvas. He started to draw a picture of a small boy. When he finished his drawing Sazh whispered, "Sora…"


	3. Father and Son

**Part 3 yay ! The reviews keep coming in good :D Let's keep it like that ;) **

**You know the thing already, I own nothing, sadly.**

**This is one of my favorite parts-Sora spends time with his dad.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Father and Son**

( A Few Years Later)

Many years went by and the prince grew with each day. He soon grew to be a young boy. Sora had spiky hair just like his father but caramel brown like his mother. He was tall, skinny, and quite tan for he loved the beach and always went. The prince made friends easily, and he hanged out with everyone in the castle.

Zack promised to take his son out to teach him the lessons of being a king. The morning came and there laid Sora on his bed. He was on his bed looking up at his ceiling. It was still pretty early, the sun was barley rising over the ocean. Prince Sora got up and walked towards his balcony. He had a view of the ocean, which he loved. The ocean breezed filled the air and caught the prince's nose.

Sora couldn't wait any longer, he snuck out of his room. Sora ran straight to his parent's room. By accident he bumped into some of the maids and servants. "Oh my, young Sora!" cried a maid. "Sorry," laughed Sora.

Sora stopped in front of two doors. Slowly he opened them as they creaked. He tiptoed into the room where his parents slept. From the view of the balcony he saw that the sun was already in the sky. Sora got on the bed and started to jump up and down.

"Dad! Dad! Come on wake up! Hello!" Sora told his dad in his ear.

"Your son is awake…" Aerith told Zack sleepily.

"He's not my son until after morning…" groaned Zack.

"Dad you promised!"

"Okay then…"

Zack and Aerith started to get up while young Sora watched. He ran downstairs and went into the kitchen. He sat down on a chair and waited anxiously for his dad. Some of the chefs served him breakfast. Today was the day where Sora and his father could spend time together. The king and queen entered the kitchen and Sora jumped off his chair.

"Ready?"

"Sure am," replied the king.

"Yes!"

Together the family walked outside and made their way to the front gates. Zack kissed Aerith and hugged her. Aerith kissed Sora's head and stayed behind. The king and prince started to leave as the queen waved good-bye. King Zack and Prince Sora made their way to the beach. Sora loved the beach and the salty air. Finally, they settled down and started their talk.

"Sora, this whole Kingdom is secured by the Light."

"The Light?"

"Everything the Light touches is our Kingdom."

"Sweet!" Sora was amazed.

"When my time comes you will rule this Kingdom," sighed Zack.

"The entire kingdom?"

"From every citizen to every animal," Zack smiled down at his son. He loved Sora more than anything in the world.

"Hey dad what's that island over there?" Sora pointed to an island. It was a few feet away from the kingdom. The island was dark and the plants were overgrown. Nobody had been to that island for centuries.

"Our Light doesn't touch that island. We do not belong over there," Zack replied.

"But Kings do whatever they want."

"Sora there's more than just doing whatever you want."

"Err more?" Sora said sadly.

"Indeed you need to watch your Kingdom and protect it with Honor."

King Zack pointed to Sora's heart. A little, bright, light glowed at the same spot. Then as the king moved his hand the light started to fade away. Sora was shock and amazed at the same time. He never knew his dad could do that.

"Honor…" whispered Sora.

"It's the Great Circle of Life, don't forget it Sora."

Sora looked at his dad and smiled. Zack then held his sword and whispered to it. Sora stared at his dad and took out his Keyblade. He stared at it and wondered for a moment. Prince Sora knew his duties now. Protecting the kingdom was a king's job, protecting it with Honor. One day he would have to do the same just like his father. Just then they heard footsteps behind them. Wakka was running towards them just out of breath.

"Morning sire!" panted Wakka.

"Back to you Wakka," smiled the king.

"Would you like to hear the Morning news?" Wakka said as he took out a piece of paper.

"Go ahead."

"Well word from Ms. Farron is that her sister is getting married," said Wakka as he cleared his throat.

King Zack suddenly remembered about Sora. He turned around to look for him. The young prince was running and jumping around the sandy beach. The king smiled at his son then waved at him. Sora ran back towards his father and started to build a sand-castle. Wakka kept on talking, the king had completely forgotten about him.

"Oh how nice," said the king but was distracted by his son. "Go on."

"Yes well our Knight Squall was seen with Lady Rinoa," giggled Wakka. "Those love birds."

"What are you doing?" whispered Zack into Sora's ear.

"I'm trying to…" the young prince tumbled. "To catch the butterfly." Clearly, Sora was more interested in catching a butterfly then building a castle.

"Let the _pro_ show you how it's done," said King Zack as he winked.

The king turned around and saw that Wakka was busy reading the news. He looked at Sora and smiled, for he saw Aerith's face. The young prince looked just like his mother. Zack whispered into Sora's ear then laughed as his son got eager.

"Lady Lulu is willing to babysit Sora along with Kairi, Vanille, Hope, and the other children."

"Hey Wakka can you turn around?" the king asked him.

"Sure thing you're Majesty," continued Wakka. "Oh remember, Lady Yuna is coming to visit you and the queen."

"Keep your eyes on your target," whispered Zack into Sora's ear.

"Tidus is up to his old tricks again," laughed Wakka.

"Yeah okay go on," continued Sora.

"What's going on?" asked Wakka.

"Nothing, go on Wakka," laughed Zack.

"Lady Ashe is out of town this week," Wakka said as he kept on reading.

"Make no sound…" Zack told Sora quietly.

"You're Majesty?" Wakka had stopped reading.

Wakka turned around and saw that the king and prince were gone. He swallowed and started to walk in circles. The king and prince were lost! Or perhaps they had disappeared into thin air. How could he let them out of his sight? Then all of a sudden Sora jumped on Wakka. This made Wakka fall on the sand with Sora on top of him.

"Good job!" laughed Zack. "That's my boy Sora!"

"Quiet unfair, I wasn't ready Sire," nagged Wakka as he got up.

"How did I do, dad?" asked Sora eagerly.

"You did great!" said Zack proudly. King Zack and Prince Sora started to laugh at the Loyal Advisor. Wakka had enough of this nonsense and decided to leave back to the castle. All of a sudden a young man was running towards them. He stopped in front of Wakka and caught his breath.

"Wakka!" panted the young man.

"Hello Vaan."

"News from the Town…" started Vaan.

"Next move is to…" Zack began to tell Sora.

"Your Majesty intruders at the village!" interrupted Wakka.

"Wakka take Sora home!" the king said as he started to leave.

"Dad wait! Can I come too?" Prince Sora asked.

"Sorry not today…"

Before the king left he kissed his son's head. Then he ran towards the village with Vaan right behind him. Prince Sora stood there, starring as his father's figure grew smaller and smaller.

"He never takes me anywhere," Sora said upset.

"No worries young prince," said Wakka. "When you're king, you can go and defeat those nasty villains."

"That'll take forever!" sighed Sora. He sat on the sand and started to build another castle. Wakka smiled as he watched the prince. Young Sora still had a lot to learn about his duties. One day his time would come.


	4. Secrets Spilled

**Once again, thanks for liking ! :D This means a lot to me really . Thanks to everyone for the reviews !**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, nor The Lion King ;/**

**Part 4 - Sora has a little talk with his Uncle Xemnas**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Secrets Spilled ...**

Later that afternoon Prince Sora and Wakka went back to the castle. Sora went to the gardens to play when he saw his uncle. He just had to tell his uncle what he learned today. The prince was very excited and he had to tell someone.

"Hey Uncle Xemnas!" the prince told his uncle. "Guess what?"

"What is it?" Xemnas said dreadfully.

"I'm going to be king of Destiny Islands when I grow up," said Sora proudly.

"You don't say…"

"Dad just showed me the Kingdom and I'm going to rule it all!"

"Oh goody…" Xemnas said sarcastically.

Xemnas started to walk towards some bushes and Sora followed him. Curiously, Sora watched his uncle and waited for him to do something. Xemnas looked at the Violets that were planted. He grabbed some and threw them on the ground. Sora watched in horror, his mother had planted those flowers.

"Uncle Xemnas when I'm King, what will that make you?" asked Sora.

"A monkey's uncle…"

"Hahaha you are so weird!" laughed Sora.

"You have No idea…"

"My dad isn't weird…" whispered Sora to himself. Xemnas sat on a lawn chair and closed his eyes. Sora watched his uncle closely and wondered. "Well your dad showed you the whole Kingdom?"

"Yeah it was cool!" Sora said all excited.

"Did he show you the _other_ island?" smiled Xemnas.

"No…He said I shouldn't go there," sighed Sora.

"He is right! You should not go, only the bravest warriors go," said Xemnas.

"Hey I'm brave!" said Sora. "What's out there?" Sora was upset that his uncle didn't think he was brave. At last, Xemnas opened his eyes and faced his nephew. "I must not tell you Sora," Xemnas said with a quick grin.

"Why not?"

"Sora you are my favorite nephew," smiled Xemnas. "I must protect you."

"I'm your only nephew, Uncle Xemnas," laughed Sora.

It was true. Xemnas was Zack's younger brother, it was only them two. Queen Aerith was an only child and had no brother or sisters. Besides, Xemnas wasn't married so he had no children.

"Exactly, an abandoned, old house is no place for a Prince…" Xemnas suddenly stopped talking. "Oops."

"A what?" Sora was shocked. "Abandoned house?"

"Oh my I said too much!" Xemnas said. "Sora this is our little secret. You must not tell anyone."

"Umm okay I guess…

"Good boy now go and play."

Sora looked at his uncle then ran inside the castle. Xemnas laughed and started leaving.


	5. Best Friends

**Thank you for the Reviews ! I love how people like my story :)**

**Of course I do not Own anything ... Do people even read this ? Well if you are reading this, it means a lot to me.**

**This is probably my favorite chapter. I added a few things and it came out Beautiful!**

**Part 5-We finally get to meet someone special ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Best Friends**

Prince Sora entered the castle and made his way to the Royal Living Room. On his to the room everyone would bow to the prince. Sora smiled as he saw them bow. He knew that one day they would bow down to him properly. That day would be when he becomes king of Destiny Islands.

At last, Sora made it into the room. There were two ladies talking together and a younger girl. The first woman was tall with long, black, straight hair. She wore an apron around her clothes and has a comb in her hand. The woman was combing the younger girl's hair.

That girl was Kairi, Sora's childhood friend. She had auburn, short hair and crystal blue eyes. The girl's parents worked for the kingdom. Her mother was a loyal helper to the queen and was by her side at all times. Her father was a Knight that protected the kingdom and went on many journeys. Since, Kairi lived in the castle she was training to become a Lady In Waiting. The other woman was Queen Aerith, she smiled when she saw Sora walk in the room.

"There you are, Sora," said the queen.

"Hi mom," said Sora. "Hello Lady Tifa."

"Good afternoon, your majesty," said Tifa as she bowed down to him.

"Hello Kairi," winked Sora.

"Hi Prince Sora," blushed Kairi.

"Kairi, don't be rude! Curtsey to the prince," said her mother.

"Right sorry mom," said Kairi as she curtsey to Sora.

"Hey don't worry about it," whispered Sora.

"Did you have fun with your dad, Sora?" asked the queen.

"Tons!" replied Sora.

"That's good."

"Let's go I just heard of a cool place," whispered Sora to Kairi.

"Sora," Kairi said as she rolled her eyes. "I'm busy, my hair is getting combed."

"Speaking of which, your hair needs to be combed too," Queen Aerith said.

Prince Sora was ready to run when Aerith caught his collar. He looked at his mom and sighed. Aerith smiled at her son and gave him the look. Sora sat on a stool with an upset face. His mother had won that argument.

"Mom ouch!" whined Sora. "You're pulling my hair."

"Sora your hair is all tangled," smiled the queen. "What have you been up to?"

"He probably has lice," laughed Kairi.

"Kairi!" said Tifa with shock.

"Hey I don't have lice," said Sora as he stuck out his tongue.

"There all done," smiled Aerith.

Queen Aerith and Lady Tifa sat down on the couch and started talking. Sora looked at Kairi and smiled. Kairi was staring at the fire in the chimney. He walked towards her and stood next to her. "Great!" he told her. "Now can we go?"

"Where are we going? Somewhere boring?"

"No it's really awesome!"

"Which is where?"

"The beach, duh," said Sora.

"The beach is boring! Why are we going there?"

"Be quiet!" whispered Sora. "I'll show you when we get there."

"Oh I get it."

"Go ask your mom."

"Mom, can I go to the beach with Sora?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure…" Tifa looked at Aerith. "What do you think Aerith?"

"Oh, Sora I don't know," began the queen.

"Pleeaassee!" begged Sora and Kairi.

"Fine I guess you can go," said the queen.

"Yay!"

"Thank you, your Highness," curtsey Kairi. Sora and Kairi started to cheer and jump with joy.

Just then a man with blonde spiky hair walked in. He was covered in armor and had a gun strap to his back. He looked at Tifa and Kairi then smiled with relief. Kairi ran to the man and hugged him. Tifa stood up, walked towards him and smiled. Then the man and Lady Tifa kissed as the kids looked away and giggled.

"Daddy!" laughed Kairi as she let go.

"Queen Aerith, good afternoon," bowed the man.

"Welcome back, Sir Knight Cloud," smiled Queen Aerith.

"Cloud, how was your journey?" asked Tifa.

"It was just fine. Just a few bruises but just fine," said Cloud.

"I missed you dad," Kairi told him.

"Missed you too, kiddo," whispered Cloud to Kairi.

Sora looked at his mom and gave her the "eyes". Aerith laugh and shook her head. The prince sat on the couch and waited. He knew that Kairi was catching up with her dad, so he stayed quite. Cloud looked around to see who else was in the room.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Prince Sora, the future heir to Destiny Islands," Cloud said as he bowed.

"Hey Cloud!" Sora said as he jumped from his seat.

"You've sure been growing," Cloud laughed.

"Cloud, the children were just about to leave," said Tifa.

"Oh really? Well then go ahead carry on."

"Come on Kairi, let's get going!" Sora was ready to leave.

"Sora, sweetheart," the queen said.

"Yes, mom?"

"I've changed my mind."

"What? Mom, come one," whined Sora.

"Listen, dear. You two can go but on one condition."

"Which is?"

"Wakka must go with you," smiled the queen.

The kids froze right where they were standing. Not Wakka! Sora and Kairi have never liked Wakka. He would never let them have fun. Especially, now if he was joining them. Prince Sora's plans were now ruined. Cloud tried not to laugh but it came out.

"Mom no! Please no!"

"Good idea Aerith," laughed Lady Tifa

"So much for fun…" whispered Kairi.


	6. Escape Plan

**Don't you just love Sora and Kairi ^o^ They are so cute !**

**Well this is Part 6 ;) Wow part 6 :o This story is going pretty well . Thanks to all my fans !**

**In this chapter Sora sings an awesome song ! I changed a few words but it's still great .**

**Part 6- The kids need a plan to get rid of Wakka.**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Escape Plan**

As the queen had said, Wakka had to company the children. Prince Sora was not so pleased to have Wakka right behind their heels. For once, he actually wanted to spend time alone with Kairi.

Sora didn't know why but he had a feeling inside him that wanted to be with Kairi. When they were little, their parents always tried to put them together. Anywhere they went, Sora and Kairi were stuck together. Now it was different and he started to see Kairi change. The prince looked at Kairi and smiled.

She was actually, prettier now.

"Hurry up you two!" complained Wakka.

"Don't rush us," said Sora.

Sora and Kairi looked at each other and started to laugh. Wakka turned around to see what was going on. He didn't like it when the kids played jokes on him. The prince and lady in waiting were known for playing pranks on Wakka.

"Sora where are we really going?" asked Kairi.

"An abandoned old house," whispered Sora.

"No way really?"

"Shush!" Sora told her. "Wakka will hear us."

"Oh yeah do we get rid of him?"

The two kids started to whisper into each other's ear. Wakka turned around and saw them talking. Sora and Kairi smiled and then high fived. He laughed at them and smiled. This is exactly what their parents wanted to happen.

"Look at you two, blossoming romance in the air!" said Wakka with thrill. "Your parents will be _thrilled_!" he smiled a big, wide smile. "With you being betrothed and all!"

"What?"

"Betrothed, intended, affianced," said Wakka.

"English please," Kairi told him.

"You guys are gonna get married!" beamed Wakka.

"What? No yuck!" Prince Sora was grossed out.

"Never!" cried Kairi.

"Wakka we're friends. I can't marry her."

"It would be so weird!" Kairi told him.

"It won't matter you two are getting married," continued Wakka. "It's a tradition…"

Sora looked at Kairi and shook his head. How could they possibly get married?

Kairi was just a friend, that's all. "Going back generations!" began Wakka.

"Well when I'm King, that will be the first thing to go," said Sora as he started to fix his hair.

"Not while I'm here," laughed Wakka.

***I Just Cant Wait To Be King Intro Starts***

"Fine, you're _fired_ then!" said Sora.

"Nice try but only the King can do that," smirked Wakka.

"He is the _future_King," smiled Kairi.

"Exactly, so you're gonna listen to me," Sora told him as he poked his chest.

"Not yet I don't!" said Wakka with anger. "With an attitude like this you're going to end up being a pathetic King indeed!"

Prince Sora shook his head again. Wakka was becoming annoying and the kids needed to leave. Kairi looked at Sora and smiled, suddenly he knew what to do. They needed a plan to ditch Wakka. At last, he got a plan.

The prince cleared his throat and started to sing. "I'm going to be a mighty King so enemies beware!" sang Sora.

"Well I've never seen a King with quite so much hair," Wakka told the prince as he pulled his hair.

"I'm gonna be the main event like no King was before," sang Sora. "I'm brushing up on looking down. I'm working on my looks."

Sora winked at Kairi and she rolled her eyes. Then they started to run away from Wakka.

"Rather an uninspiring thing!"

"Oh I just can't wait to be King!" sang Sora.

"You've got a long way to go, young master, if you think…"sneered Wakka.

Wakka catches up with them. Then the kids stand on either side of him and look at each other. As they start singing again they make faces toward Wakka.

"No one saying do this!" Sora sang.

"Now when I say that, I…"

"No one saying be there," Kairi told Wakka.

"What I meant was…" stuttered Wakka.

"No one saying stop that," cried Sora.

"Look, what you don't realize…"

"No one saying see here!" laughed Sora and Kairi.

"Now see here!" yelled Wakka.

"Free to run around all day!" sang Sora.

Sora and Kairi take of their shoes. Then they run in the water and they start splashing. Wakka sees them and smacks his forehead.

He follows them in the water and the kids smile with delight. "Well that's definitely out…"

"Free to do it all my way!" smiled the prince.

"I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart," said Wakka as he starts chasing them.

"Kings don't need advice from little workers for a start," laughed Sora.

"If this is where the monarchy is headed count me out! Out of service, out of the Islands!" yelled Wakka. "I wouldn't hang about! Aagh!" he looks at the kids and screams.

Some of the villagers arrived at the beach. The prince invited them to play and sing. Then some of the people start carrying Sora and Kairi on their back. Wakka looks at them and his jaw drops open.

"This child is getting wildly out of hand!"

"Oh, I just can't wait to be King," sings Sora. "Everybody look left. Everybody look right!"

Everyone does what Sora says. Then by accident some bump into Wakka.

"Everywhere you look I'm standing in the stoplight!"

"Not yet!" Wakka said angrily.

"Let every citizen go for broke and sing," sang the villagers. "Let's hear it in the crowd and on the wing," they laughed. "It's gonna be King Sora's finest fling!"

"Oh, I just can't wait to be King! Oh, I just can't wait to be King! Oh, I just can't waaaait…to be King!" sang everyone.

Sora and Kairi jump off and they run towards the docks. Wakka looks for the kids and then someone accidently trips over him. Everyone falls on top of each other with Wakka stuck under.


	7. The Abandoned Island

**No reviews :'( Don't wanna force you guys into writing some but, yes I haven't gotten any ...**

**Wow ! I'm already on part 7 :o This is going pretty good ! Thanks to everyone who reads my story !**

**I Do Not Own Anything ! Sadly ...**

**Part 7- Sora and Kairi meet some strangers ... **

**P.s. - The Keyblade Graveyard is the Unknown Island (just in case you were wondering)**

* * *

**Chapter 7- The Abandoned Island**

Sora and Kairi ran to the docks and got a canoe. Together they made their way to the unknown island. The whole way there they laughed at Wakka and their plan.

It had actually worked! "Yes it worked!" beamed Sora.

"We actually got away," giggled Kairi.

"I am such a genius!" the prince bragged.

"Well, Genius, it was my idea."

"Okay, but I did _pull_ it off."

"Cause of me!"

"Oh really?" At last the canoe stopped at the island.

Sora jumped onto the island and Kairi followed him. They looked at each other and summoned their Keyblades. Prince Sora took out his Kingdom Key and Kairi had her Destiny's Embrace. She gave Sora the eyes and smiled, which made Sora laughed. Together they started to battle one another. Then Kairi caught Sora off guard and pinned him to the ground.

"Pinned you, Prince Sora," giggled Kairi

"Yeah yeah, let me get up," said Sora. "And don't call me prince."

Kairi smiled and giggled, Sora managed to smile back. For some odd reason, Prince Sora couldn't look away from Kairi.

She was just too… pretty.

Then again, Sora laughed and started to run from Kairi. She chased him all around the island. At last, Sora ran into a house and looked at it.

"Kairi we made it!" breathed Sora.

"Really?" she gasped.

"Let's check it out!"

"Um, Sora I'm not sure," Kairi said quietly.

"Kairi, don't be scared. Trust me," smiled Sora. He held out his hand and Kairi took it.

Slowly, Sora opened the doors as they creaked. He swallowed and walked in the house. Kairi suddenly let go and stayed behind outside the house. Prince Sora turned around and gestured Kairi to follow him, but she shook her head. He rolled his eyes and went to get Kairi.

The prince grabbed her hand and dragged her inside.

"Whoa!" said Sora and Kairi in unison.

"This is creepy…" whispered Kairi.

"It's cool alright!" Sora said with delight.

"Hey we can get into trouble."

"I know right."

The kids walked around the room and explored. Everything was covered in spider webs and dust. It was true that no one had been in the house for years. Kairi sneezed which made Sora jump. She giggled at him and he blushed bright red. Sora had almost tripped over a rock, and he looked at it closely.

It was a skull, a human head skull!

"I wonder how it died?" asked Kairi as she walked next to Sora.

"Let's check it out."

"There will be checking out today Sire!" said Wakka as he appeared in front of them.

"Aw man…" nagged Sora. "How did you get here so fast?"

"We are nowhere near Destiny Islands," whimpered Wakka as he looked around the house.

"Looks like Orange Head is scared," Sora told Kairi as he winked.

"That is Mr. Orange Head to you!" Wakka said with anger. "And right now we are all in danger!

"Danger? Hah! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger! Ha ha ha!" laughed Sora.

Sora started to laugh loudly. Just then 3 other laughter echoed the room. Kairi gasped loudly and hid behind Wakka.

Prince Sora slowly walked away from the echo.

The laughing wouldn't stop but grew louder and louder. Suddenly, three adults emerged from the shadows of the room.

There were two older men and a woman. The first man was tall with short, blonde hair and blue green eyes. He had a scar on his face and smiled an evil smile. The second man had long, silver hair with green eyes. It seemed that the man couldn't stop laughing. The woman was beautiful with her blonde, hair and an odd shape of antenna. She had green eyes that stared deep into your mind. Her smile made you warm and happy but then it made you feel cold and lost.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here, Seifer?" said the female as she giggled.

"I don't know, what you think Yazoo?" replied the man with blonde hair.

Yazoo, the one with long, silver hair, did not reply but instead laughed. The three adults started to circle Wakka, Sora, and Kairi. Sora watched them and swallowed with fear.

"I'm thinking a trio of…_trespassers_!"

"Well it was by accident!" cried Wakka.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait, wait, wait…I know you!" said the woman. "Your Zack's little stooge!"

"I am not a stooge! I am the King's majordomo!"

"And you are?" Seifer asked the prince.

"The future King!" said Sora with all his courage.

"Do you know what we do to Kings who step out of their kingdom?" asked the woman with a cold smile.

"Psh! You can't do anything to me!"

"Uh…yes they can, this is their land…" whimpered Wakka.

"Wakka, you always told me that there nothing but slobbering mangy stupid poachers," replied Sora.

"Ix-nay on the oopid-stay…" cried Wakka.

"Who are you calling "oopid-stay?" sneered the man, Seifer.

"Oh look at the time!" said Wakka as he pushed the kids. "We have to go!"

"Leaving so soon? We'd loove you to stay for dinner," smiled the woman.

"Yeeaaah! Stay for dinner we would love to have company!" laughed Seifer.

"We can have a meal that's _King_ size!" howled the female.

The three of them started to laugh like crazy. Just then, Yazoo stopped and nudged the woman.

"What do you want Yazoo?"

"Larxene, where did those kids go?"

"They escaped!" cried Larxene the woman.

"Over there! Let's go!" yelled Seifer.

It was true. Sora, Kairi, and Wakka were already leaving the house. Soon the kids made their way out of the house.

"Did we lose them?" asked Kairi.

"I think so," panted Sora. "Hey, where's Wakka?"

They had suddenly realized that Wakka was missing. Apparently, the adults had cornered him and he was stuck in the house. Sora and Kairi had no choice, but go back for him.

"Well now we can have some fun, a game of tag," grinned Seifer.

"No, no, no, tag is quite boring!" said Wakka with fear.

"Come now we can _surely_ make it fun," laughed Larxene.

"Or we can play Hide-n'-Seek?"

"Even better!"

The started to laugh at Wakka and they chased him around the house. Finally, Wakka was trapped inside a room. Sora and Kairi saw Wakka and tried to get close enough to him. Unfortunately, the gang stepped inside the room. Luckily, they hadn't seen the prince.

"Hey you!" yelled Sora as he walked in. "Pick on someone your own size!"

"Like who?" sneered Larxene.

"Like him," crackled Seifer.

"No!" cried Sora.

Larxene and Seifer started to chase Sora around the house. This gave time for Wakka to escape and hopefully Kairi, too.

"Come back you two!"

"We wanna have some fun with you," laughed Larxene.

"Yazoo, watch the old man!" yelled Seifer.

Yazoo just laughed and went to go watch Wakka. Apparently, he was missing and Yazoo's eyes widen as he saw that Wakka was gone. Sora was almost out of the house when he heard a cry. It was Kairi's cry! He had to go save her!

"Kairi?"

"Sora help!" called Kairi for help. Prince Sora found Kairi under a pile of bones. She had tripped over them after trying to escape. He quickly helped her up and looked for a way out.

They had found an exit but it was soon blocked. Larxene and Seifer stood in front of the doorway blocking the way out. Sora and Kairi walked backwards slowly, careful not to make a sound.

"Well, since we're all here we can play a nice game together," smiled Seifer.

"Do you guys like Hide N' Seek?" Apparently, Larxene had summoned her weapon, knives. Seifer also had his weapon, a Gunblade. Nobody in the kingdom had one, except Sir Knight Squall.

Wakka came running in and hid behind the kids. Sora looked at Kairi and saw that she was ready to cry. He had to protect them; it was a future king's job. With each step they took, Larxene and Seifer got closer.

Sora took at his Kingdom Key and slashed at them. The two adults looked at each other with confusion.

"What was that?" laughed Larxene.

"Was that supposed to hurt?"

"Do it again, go on," smiled Larxene. Prince Sora's mouth twitched as they talked to him.

He was ready to strike again when something happened. Out of nowhere, a sword slashed Larxene and Seifer. Someone else was attacking them but Sora couldn't see who exactly. Just then Yazoo entered and was stuck in the fight. The three gang members begged for mercy. Finally, the battle stopped and Sora saw who the person was.

It was Zack, his dad…

"Okay, okay, okay!" screamed Larxene.

"Ow, ow, ow, stop!" cried Seifer.

"Silence!" said Zack with fury.

"Right, we'll be quite now."

"We're really sorry."

"If you _ever_ come near my son again…" sneered Zack.

"Wait this is your son!" said Larxene in shock.

"Your son!"

"Did you know that?" Larxene asked Seifer.

"Me? No I didn't! Did you?"

"Of course not!"

"Yazoo?" they both asked as they turned towards him.

Yazoo didn't reply but instead nodded. Seifer and Larxene both slapped him in the face. With rage, Zack stomped his foot and took out of his sword. That made the trio quiet.

"Away now!" Zack yelled.

"Bye now…" smiled Seifer. The gang ran off laughing.

Wakka walked next to the king and stood by his side. King Zack still hadn't turned to look at his son. That made Sora scared; he looked at Kairi and saw that tears were dripping down her face.

"Dad, I…" whispered Sora.

"You have disobeyed me, Sora," Zack said with anger in his voice.

"Dad I'm sorry, I really am."

"We're going home, now!"

Together all of them walked to the canoe, Sora walked behind his father. Finally they made to the canoe and started to leave. Zack didn't look at Sora even once.

"I thought you were brave…" whispered Kairi.

"Thanks…" Sora told her as he looked away from her.

Inside the house, on the second floor, there was a window. Suddenly, curtains swayed just an inch. Xemnas was looking out the window.

The whole time he was there. He witnessed the kids and the attack. Of course he did nothing to stop it. Slowly, he smirked as he saw Zack and the rest of them leave. Yet, he was anger at Larxene and Seifer. They didn't follow his orders…


	8. A Lesson In Life

**I do not own of this. Copyright not intended. Reviews would be nice ;)**

**Here we are, part 8. How exciting! ^o^ **

**Can you believe what Xemnas did ? :o Shame on that man!**

**Part 8- Zack gives Sora a lesson, which he will always remember...**

* * *

**Chapter 8- A Lesson in Life**

At last they finally made it to the beach. Everyone got off the canoes and stood on the sandy beach. Sora looked at Kairi with fear in his eyes. Hid dad has never been this mad at him before. Still, the king has not said anything. Zack did not look at Sora but faced the village. Finally, he spoke.

"Wakka!

"Yes, Sire?"

"Take Kairi home," he said. "I've got to teach my _son_ a lesson."

Wakka bowed to the king and walked towards the children. He looked at Sora and sighed.

"Kairi come on," he told her. "Good luck, Sora…"

"Bye Sora," whispered Kairi.

Kairi and Wakka slowly started to walk to the castle. Sora watched them and wished he could go home, too. He wanted his mom to comfort him and tell him everything was going to be okay.

"Sora!"

"I'm coming..." crooked Sora.

In silence, King Zack and Prince Sora started to walk. At last they arrived at the park. Young Sora sat on the grass and looked down. This was it, he was gonna get yelled at. Or worse, maybe he won't be king anymore. Many horrible ideas went through the prince's mind.

"Sora, I'm _very_ disappointed in you!" shouted the king.

"Yeah I know…" spoke Sora very quiet.

Zack looked at his son. How he hated being angry at him. "You could have been killed! And what's worse,you put Kairi in danger!"

"I just wanted to be brave like you, with Honor," sobbed Sora, he couldn't hold his tears.

"Sora, I'm only brave when I have to be. Bravery doesn't mean to go looking for trouble," the king shook his head. "Neither does Honor…"

The prince wiped away his tears and looked at his father. "You have Honor, you're not scared of _anything!_"

"I was today…" smiled Zack.

"You were?"

"Sure was…" whispered the king. He leaned near Sora's ear. "I thought I might lose you."

"Oh…Kings even get scared, huh?" smiled the prince.

"They sure do…"

The sun started to set, which gave the sky a beautiful, rosy color. Prince Sora had rosy cheeks just like the sky. Queen Aerith loved her son's cheeks, but that certain color only showed when Sora cried. Yes, the young prince was crying a lot today, so his cheeks were quite rosy.

"Hey you know what, dad?"

"What is it?" grinned Zack as he looked at his son.

"I think those guys were even _scareder_!"

"Of course, cause nobody messes your dad!" laughed Zack. He picked up Sora from the ground and gave him a nookie.

"Hey stop that! Come on dad quit it!" laughed the young prince.

The king let go of his son and started to run. Sora chased his dad around the park. All of his trouble was gone and was changed into laughter. This was what Sora loved the most. To be with his dad and just have fun.

Soon the stars came out in the night sky. Zack and Sora sat and on the grass and laid back. They looked up at the stars, they shined so bright.

"Dad…" whispered Sora.

"Yeah?"

"We're best buds, right?"

Zack chucked at his son's enthusiasm. "Right!"

"And…we'll always be together, right?" Sora questioned. Zack sat up and lifted Sora onto his lap.

"Sora… Let me tell you something that my dad told me," he pointed at the stars. "Look at the stars. Kings from the past look down on us."

The prince looked up at the bright stars. He gazed with amazement. "No way,really?"

Zack smiled and smelled the air. "You bet… So whenever you feel alone, remember that those Kings will always be there to guide you… And so will I…"

Prince Sora starred at the stars, for what seemed like forever. King Zack loved seeing his son full of happiness. He kissed Sora's hair and smiled away tears. Hoping, that Sora would never have to be alone...


	9. Xemnas' Revolution

**Well this chapter is late... I've been busy lately, so I barely finished this.**

**Please review :D I do not Own anything. We're on part 9! Yay ! Candy for everyone! Extra candy if you review ;D**

**Part 9-Xemnas and his gang (Organization 13) make plans.**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Xemnas' Revolution **

Sometime around midnight, the lights at the abandoned house were on. In the living room there were three figures, Seifer, Larxene, and Yazoo. The living room was full of dust, and the furniture was old.

Yazoo was busy playing with spider webs, while Larxene was busy looking at herself in a mirror. Seifer on the other hand was in pain.

Seifer cried in pain as he sat on the couch. "Ugh!Stupid Zack, I got so many bruises."

Yazoo looked at Seifer and began to laugh. "Yazoo, it's not funny," yelled Seifer.

As Seifer glared at Yazoo, he began to laugh even more. Yazoo, tried to stop but it came out anyways.

"Shut up!"

Larxene looked at the boys and rolled her eyes. While Yazoo was laughing his butt off, Seifer got off the couch. He summoned his Gunblade and pointed it at Yazoo. Yazoo pushed it away and the two boys started to wrestle.

Larxene walked towards the men and began to kick them. "Quit it you two!"

"He started it," spatted Seifer as he got off Yazoo.

"Man, no wonder we live in this island," complained Larxene as she sat down on a chair.

Seifer moaned at his bruises. "I hate this island!"

"If it weren't for those Royal jerks, we would run the whole Kingdom!"

Larxene began to comb her hair. Seifer looked at her then walked towards a window. They had a perfect view of the kingdom.

"I hate every one of them," grunted Seifer as he glared at the kingdom.

"They get to live in a Castle!"

"With servants and waiters!"

"Food ever night!" whined Larxene. She threw her comb at the ground.

"I hate people with Royal blood!"

Just then they heard footsteps. Someone walked in the room.

"Surely, not everyone with Royal blood is all bad," said a dull voice.

The three trio turned around to find, Xemnas. He starred at them with droopy eyes.

"Oh hey Xemnas!" sighed Seifer as he sat down.

"We thought you were someone important…" snickered Larxene.

"Like…Zack…"

"Blagh!"

Xemnas looked at Seifer and Larxene. "Hmm…I see."

Seifer jumped off the couch. "Now that's power!"

"Every time I hear his name, I shudder," chucked Larxene.

"_Zack…" _whispered Seifer.

"Do it again!" laughed Larxene.

"_Zack!"_

"It tingles down my spine!"

"_Zack…Fair!"_

"Stop it my sides hurt!" Larxene was practically was on the ground.

"I'm surrounded by _idiots!" _yelled Xemnas as he waved his arms in the air.

"Hey don't worry Xemnas, you're not an idiot," grinned Seifer.

"Clever…"

Larxene walked near Xemnas and winked at him. "Man, you are way nicer than Zack!"

Seifer stuck his tongue out at Larxene. "Hey Xemnas, did you bring us food?"

"I don't think you guys deserve it," he was holding a brown, lunch bag. "You all had those kids cornered and you couldn't kill them."

Xemnas dropped the bag to the ground. Seifer, Larxene, and Yazoo all ran to the bag. They ripped it open and began to eat.

**Be Prepared Intro Begins**

Larxene looked at Xemnas, she began to speak with her mouth full. "Well they weren't alone either!"

"Yeah, what are we suppose to do…" Seifer managed to swallow his food. "Kill Zack?"

"Exactly!" laughed Xemnas.

The three trio looked up from their meal. Did they hear Xemnas correctly?

Xemnas began to sing and jumped on top of a table. "I know that your powers of retention are as wet as a dog's back!"

He glared at Yazoo, for he was still eating. "But thick as your are, pay attention!" Xemnas slapped Yazoo in the face. "My words are a matter of pride, it's clear from your vacant expression the lights are not all on upstairs."

Seifer and Larxene looked at each other. They had no idea what Xemnas was doing.

"But we're talking 'bout Kings and succesions, even you can't be caught unawares."

Larxene began to leave until Xemnas stopped her. "So prepare for a chance of a lifetime! Be prepared for sensational news! A shining new era, is tiptoeing nearer!"

"And where do we feature?" asked Larxene as she poked his chest. Xemnas grinned and grabbed her cheek. "Just listen to me, my dear." He let go of her cheek, which was now bright red.

"I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded! When at last I am given my dues," he laughed wickedly. "And injustice deliciously squared. Be prepared!"

Just then as if it had hit them, Seifer and Larxene began to smile. "Be prepared, yeah! Ha ha ha! Wait for what?" laughed Seifer.

"The death of the King!" yelled Xemnas.

"Why, is he sick?" asked Seifer.

Xemnas walked towards Seifer and grabbed him by the neck. "You idiot! We're gonna kill Zack and Sora!" Finally, he dropped Seifer and started to walk away.

"All right! Who needs a King?" laughed Larxene. Together, Larxene and Seifer walked in a circle. "No King! Good-bye Zack and Sora!"

Xemnas yelled at the two fools. "There will be a King!"

Seifer looked at him with confusion. "You just said that…"

"I will be King!" he smiled evilly. "Stick with me and you'll never go hungry. Together, we'll rule this whole Kingdom!"

"Hooray! Long live the King!" sang Seifer and Larxene. Just then more people began to enter the room. The rest of Xemnas' group, Organization XIII, also joined in the singing.

"Long live the King! Long live the King!" everyone sang with joy. Xemnas lead everyone outside the house and onto the ground of their island. "It's great that we'll be soon connected with a King who'll be all-time adored!"

Xemnas smiled as his gang sang aloud. "Of course, you're excepted to take on certain duties on board." He slid a finger across his neck and looked at everyone. "The future is filled with prizes! Although without me you wont get a nickel in the streets!"

Everyone danced around Xemnas and cheered. This was Xemnas' new era! "So be prepared for the crime of the century!" he laughed loudly and looked at the sky. "As we make our way to kill the King! Long live the King!"

"We are prepared, King Xemnas!"

The whole gang cheered and laughed. Xemnas was on his way to victory. Organization XIII grabbed Xemnas and began to carry him on his back. No doubt, he was gonna win, for sure.


	10. Long Live the King

**Alright everyone thanks for your reviews! Your reviews keep me going ^o^ So yes, they mean a lot to me.**

**Candy for everyone ! xDD Copyright not intended and I don't Own any of this ...**

**Part 10- The saddest part ever ...**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Long Live the King**

"Now Sora, wait here. Your dad has a surprise for you!"

Xemnas and Sora were waiting under a cliff. It had been days later after the incident and Sora wasn't grounded anymore. As a "reward", Xemnas took his nephew out for a walk. "What is it?" asked a very eager prince.

"Well, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise. Would it?"

"If you tell me I'll still act surprise!"

"You are such a _naughty _boy Sora," chuckled his uncle.

"Uncle Xemnas…" whined Prince Sora.

Xemnas smiled at Sora. "This a father-son thing. I must not tell you." Sora looked at his uncle with a confused face.

"Well I should go get him," began Xemnas.

"I'll go with you too," said Sora as he began to follow Xemnas.

"No!" yelled Xemnas, but then he quickly calmed down. "You wouldn't want to get into trouble like with the gang from Organization XIII.

Sora was in shock. "Hey, how do you know?" His uncle managed a short chuckle. "Everyone in the Islands know, my dear boy."

"Oh, really?" blushed Sora. He was embarrassed that his uncle found out.

"Quite so but luckily your daddy was there to save you."

With that, Xemnas started to walk away. Sora was looking at the ground with disappointment. "Uncle Xemnas, will I like the surprise?"

"Sora, it's to DIE for…Trust me!"

Soon after Xemnas left, he began to climb up a cliff. On top of the cliff was an Army, with weapons. They were preparing themselves for something.

"Good everyone is here," he said as he looked around.

Larxene smiled as she saw Xemnas. "They are all set to go."

"Why cant we fight, too?" complained Seifer.

Xemnas rolled his eyes and snarled. "Do you want to die, Seifer?"

"No…" he swallowed.

"Then shut your mouth! Go at my cue!" Xemnas run down a hill that led to the other side of the cliff.

As Sora waited for his dad he began to kick a rock. He didn't like to wait, he was always impatient.

Larxene saw Sora from her view and she laughed wickedly. From the corner she also saw Xemnas. " The cue! Everyone go now!" she yelled.

And with that, the Army ran down the cliff. Prince Sora noticed that the rocks were jumping a little off the ground. He looked around to see what it was.

"What the?"

With horror he saw the Army making their way towards him. There was nothing left to do but run! Sora started to run for his life.

Somewhere nearby, Zack and Wakka were enjoying the view.

"Oh look, Sire, the Army is training," pointed Wakka towards the Army.

"Training?" asked the king.

"Yes, they told me you gave them permission to train."

"I did not give such permission!"

Just then Xemnas caught up to them. He was panting as if he was out of breath. "Zack! Sora, he's under the cliff, the Army!" he yelled.

Zack looked at his brother with shock. "No not Sora!"

King Zack started to run down the hill, with Xemnas and Wakka behind his back.

Over by the cliff, Sora was looking for a place to hide. The Army was getting closer and closer. Wakka was nearby and saw the young prince. "Someone help me!"

"Sora, hold on! Your father is coming!" yelled Wakka from the distance.

"Hurry!" cried Sora. As he looked around to see where Wakka's voice came from, the prince tripped over a rock. Wakka caught up with Zack and showed him where Sora was at.

"He's over there!" pointed Wakka.

"Hold on Sora, please!" whispered Zack.

The Army stopped in their place. Sora tried to get up but couldn't. He saw that the Army was getting in position. Soon they get took out guns. "No!" yelled Sora.

Right, as the Army shot their guns, Zack grabbed Sora and took him to a safe edge. Prince Sora was relief to see his dad. Just as Zack was about to climb higher, the edge broke and the king fell off.

"Dad!" yelled Sora in horror. As he looked around for his dad, Sora saw something. The king was climbing a cliff, which made Sora feel better. But as the king kept climbing, the prince couldn't his dad anymore.

At the top of the cliff, Xemnas stood there waiting. "Xemnas! Brother!" cried the king. Zack was losing his grip on the rocks. "H…help me will you!" With a smile on his face, Xemnas grabbed his brother's hands. He held them tightly and starred into his brother's eyes.

"Long…live the…King!" he whispered.

Xemnas finally let of Zack's hands. The king fell back yelling. "Noooo! Aghhhhh!"

From the distance, Prince Sora saw his dad falling. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Dad!"

Gun shots echoed all over the area. At last, the Army ran away leaving dust flying all over the place. Slowly, Sora climbed off the cliff. He began to look around for his dad.

"Dad!" coughed the young boy. There was a sudden noise nearby. "Dad?" whispered Sora.

The dust began to fade away and the air was visible now. Sora saw a person figure on the ground. Right away, the prince knew who it was. He quickly ran to the person and knelt on the floor.

"Dad?" he whispered quietly. "Dad, come on…Dad, we gotta go!" he began to shake Zack's arm. "You have to get up now!" Sora got to his feet and began to shout. "Help, somebody!"

Prince Sora started to cry and fell on his knees. He looked at his father and laid next to him. The young boy sobbed on his father's chest. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Suddenly, Xemnas appeared behind the king and prince. He smiled as he saw them.

"Sora…what have you done?" he nodded his head in shame.

"No it wasn't me!" Sora got up back on his feet. "He was trying to save me! It was an accident, really!"

Xemnas walked over to Sora and touched his shoulder. "Of course it was! I know you didn't mean it," he starred into Sora's eyes. "But the King is dead, your father!"

"But…but!" cried Sora.

"What will your mother think?" Xemnas grinned as he looked at his nephew.

"What…do I do?" the prince cried even more, as he thought about his mom.

Xemnas widen his eyes. "Run away, Sora! Run and never return!"

Prince Sora didn't understand at first. After, hesitating the prince made a run for it. He didn't know where to go but he ran. Suddenly, Xemnas' trio appeared behind him.

"Kill him…" said Xemnas as he began to walk away.

Seifer, Larxene, and Yazoo started to chase Sora. The young boy kept on running and didn't look back even once. Just as Larxene was about to catch Sora, he jumped off the cliff. Luckily, the prince landed on a river. The water was pushing the prince away, far from the trio.

"Hey, he's over there! He's over there!" yelled Larxene as she saw Sora.

"Go get him then!" spitted Seifer.

Larxene looked at Seifer with anger. "I'm not jumping in that!"

Seifer was becoming frustrated. "We have to finish the job!"

"It doesn't matter. He's gonna die out there," laughed Larxene as she started to walk away.

"I hope he Dies!" yelled Seifer. His cry was so loud that the ground shook.

Sora soon jumped out of the river. Without any clue, he ran into the desert.


	11. A New Era

**Well the sad part is over ... Phew :/ It was sad, huh ?**

**Review please ^o^**

**Part 11- Stupid Xemnas ...**

* * *

**Chapter 11- A New Era**

Later that night, Xemnas made it back to the castle. He summoned all the Knights and demanded the village to gather around the castle. After a few minutes the villagers began to arrive outside the gates. Queen Aerith began to worry and begged Xemnas to tell her what was going on. "Please, Xemnas! Where are Sora and Zack?" So, with a smile on his face, Xemnas told the beloved queen.

After an hour, Xemnas went out to the balcony. Everyone in the kingdom was waiting for the urgent news. He explained what happened to their king and prince. Slowly, one by one everyone got the message…

"Yes, Zack's death was _terrible_ indeed! But also to lose Sora is quiet awful…" he shook his head.

Queen Aerith couldn't stop crying. Maids kept bringing her tissues and tea. "Sora, he was still so young!" she had let out a tearful cry." Z…Zack oh my! Why did this have to happen?"

The queen wasn't the only one horror struck by the news. Everyone in Destiny Islands was crying or in pain. They had loved Zack and young Prince Sora. "Zack is my brother and this is a _personal_ loss for me!" began Xemnas.

"But…but Sora is the _next_ King!" whispered Kairi, who was crying so much. She had just lost her best friend. Tifa hugged Kairi and stroked her hair gently. "Who will be the next King?" asked Wakka from the shadows.

"Me, of course!" snarled Xemnas.

"No! It can't be!" yelled Wakka with shock.

Xemnas turned to Wakka with anger in his eyes. "I am next in line!" he snapped his fingers. "Fang!"

Just then a woman emerged from the doorway and onto the balcony. She was tall with wavy, dark brown hair and green eyes. Fang wore a long blue dress and tan leather sandals. Unlike the other servants in the kingdom, Fang had her weapon strapped to her back. She carried her lance, Bladed Lance, with her at all times.

"Read the law…" barked Xemnas, as he handed her a sheet of paper.

From behind his back, Fang stuck out her tongue and began to read. "If a King has no child to take over the throne then…" she sighed. "Then the next in line, takes over."

"No!" cried Wakka.

Xemnas smiled and let out a laugh. "Indeed! Noctis!"

He snapped his fingers once again, but this time a man came out. The man, Noctis, wore no smile but a mere glare. As he walked on the balcony his eyes turned from blue to red. The wind blew through his black hair and yet his face expression did not change. He held something on his hand.

It was a glass class with something inside it

"Is that…Zack's crown?" whispered the queen as she saw the case. Xemnas grinned as he opened the case. "Yes!"

Wakka was furious at what Xemnas was doing. "What? Not his crown!"

Xemnas faced the kingdom and cleared his throat. "Destiny Islands is under new management!"

Soon, Organization XIII made it to the castle.

They walked up towards the front gates and grinned. Sir Knight Snow and Noel looked at each other with worry. Organization XIII got their weapons out and barged through the front gates. Snow and Noel alone was no match. All the Knights in the kingdom began to fight the gang.

Outside on the balcony, Xemnas looked up at the sky. Slowly, he placed Zack's crown on his head.

Aerith finally spoke again. "Then I am…no longer Queen…" Everyone on the balcony looked at her with shock.

"Aerith!" cried Tifa.

"Your Highness no!" pleaded Wakka.

"I am sorry but Zack is my husband," she looked at her wedding ring. "I became Queen because of him…" tears began to drop down her cheeks. "Lady Quistis."

A woman with blonde hair tied up, looked at her. She was another Loyal Maid to the King and Queen. "Yes?"

"Take it…" Aerith handed Quistis her crown. Quistis starred at Aerith with horror in her eyes.

"Of course my Lady…I mean, Aerith."

Quistis took the crown and walked away from the balcony. Xemnas looked at the woman and smiled. He nodded his head in agreement. "Ahh…Aerith you are now a Lady here in my Kingdom."

Aerith hesitated for a moment, and then she spoke. "Yes, of course."

Xemnas faced his kingdom and spoke. "Be prepared for a new and glorious future!"

The villagers all looked at one another. Xemnas was now king of Destiny Islands and Aerith turned down the throne. This was not going to be a glorious future at all…

"All hail to your new King!" laughed Xemnas.

With no choice left, the islanders bowed down to Xemnas. This was their new king, King of Destiny Islands.

Near the beach, inside a house, Sazh watched from his window. He knew Xemnas wasn't going to be a good king. "Oh Sora! How could this be?" he whispered to himself.

As he went to make tea, Sazh stumbled across something. It was painting he had drawn. A painting of Sora… With no choice left, he got a paintbrush and smeared the painting. All hope was lost without the future prince.


	12. Read ! Update !

**Kingdom Hearts as The Lion King**

Well this is the cast list :D It has Kingdom Hearts characters (of course) and Final Fantasy characters too.

I had to do this over again cause it got deleted last time :/

**Character-**

**Sora - Simba**

**Kairi - Nala **

**Zack - Mufasa**

**Aerith - Sarabi**

**Wakka - Zazu**

**Riku- Timon**

**Zidane - Pumba **

**Xemnas - Scar**

**Larxene - Shenzi**

**Seifer - Banzai**

**Yazoo - Ed**

**Sazh - Rafiki**

**Tifa - Sarafina**

**Cloud - Kairi's Dad (made him up)**

**Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy - Animals and Lions**


	13. New Friends

**Okay, so I didn't really like this chapter. Besides, it's short ... Reviews :D**

**I decided to change some characters ^o^**

**Riku will be Timon. Yay! Riku is finally in the story :)**

**Zidane will still be Pumba. Yeah, he didn't change.**

**Part 12- We meet new people.**

* * *

**Chapter 12- New Friends**

The next morning, was not pretty for Sora. He collapsed in the middle of the desert and stayed there. Too tired to walk, the young boy had fallen asleep. Buzzards soon started to circle him. Suddenly, out of nowhere two teenagers came running towards the birds.

"Shoo! Hey get away now!" yelled one of the teens.

"You stupid birds!" the other teen nodded his head in victory.

The first brother laughed. "I love this game." Suddenly, the younger brother noticed Sora.

"Umm, Riku look at this! I think it's still alive!" cried the brother.

"Yuck!" said the brother who was Riku.

"Let's help him, yeah?" asked the brother.

Riku, the older brother, began to pace. He was thinking about what his brother was saying. Then he stopped and sighed. "No we're not keeping him."

"Why not?"

"Zidane, we can't afford anything for ourselves, nor for him," began Riku.

"Come on, he's just a little kid, Riku."

Riku rolled his eyes. His brother always had an excuse. "Then he's gonna get bigger!"

Zidane kicked a rock. "Maybe he can help us then."

"Hmm…" Riku suddenly had an idea. "Hey maybe when he's older he can help us out!" Zidane looked at his brother with confusion.

"Uh, that's what I…never mind…"

"Get him, Zidane and let's go."

Zidane picked up Sora and they began to leave.

Soon they arrived at a forest and laid Sora in the ground. The young boy began to wake up.

Zidane smiled as the boy opend his eyes. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah I guess…"

"You nearly _died_!" Zidane was worried for the new kid.

"I saved you" said Riku proudly. Zidane looked at his brother with a shock face.

"Excuse me?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "We both saved you."

This made Zidane nod his head in agreement.

"Thanks…" whispered Sora. He got up from the ground and began to walk away.

The brothers looked at each other with confusion. Riku chased Sora and stopped in front of him. "Hey where are you going?"

"I don't know…" sighed Sora.


	14. Hakuna Matata

Zidane walked up to Sora and smiled. "Is something wrong, kid?"

Sora looked at the ground and sniffed. "Nah…"

"So where you from, anyways?" asked Riku.

Sora sighed as his memories kept coming back. "Doesn't matter, I can't go back anymore."

"Oh I see you're an outcast? So are we!"

"Oh, really?"

Riku patted Zidane's shoulder and smiled at Sora. "Yup, me and Zidane here are brothers."

Zidane nodded in agreement. "Yup, are parents died years ago and we ran away. No money, no home."

"Your parents…d…died?"

"Yeah, but that was ages ago!" shrugged Zidane. He said it like it didn't bother him much. Yet for Sora, it still pained him…

"So what happened to you?" asked Riku who was kicking a rock.

Sora looked at the ground. "I don't wanna talk about it…"

Riku stopped and looked at Sora. "Is there anything we can do?" He smiled sincerely and nodded in encouragement.

"Not unless you can change the past," sighed Sora.

Zidane smiled and threw his arm around Sora, "Well kid, you gotta put your behind in your past."

Riku slapped his forehead and groaned loud enough for his younger brother to hear. "No your saying it wrong!"

"Err?"

Riku cleared his throat. "It's, you gotta put your past behind you!" Zidane nodded. He "knew that" but just acted as if he didn't know. "Listen, bad things happen and you can't do anything 'bout it."

"Right?" Sora answered.

Riku laughed. "No wrong!"

Sora gave Riku a confused face ."What?"

Riku patted the young boy's hair. "New lesson, listen up." He paused for dramatic effect. "Hakuna Matata."

"What?"

Zidane patted Sora's head as well. "Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta, it means "no worries."

*Background Music Starts to Play as they Talk*

Riku threw his arms in the air. "Hakuna Matata,what a wonderful phrase!"

Zidane let Sora go and jumped in the air. "Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze."

Riku grabbed a plastic chair that was nearby and placed it on the ground. He motioned for Sora to sit on it. The two brothers looked at one another, "It's our problem-free, philosophy."

"Hakuna Matata," sang Riku. Sora sat in the chair and then grew a smile on his face. "Hakuna Matata?"

Zidane cheered as he noticed the smile. "Yeah, it's our motto."

"What's a motto?" asked Sora.

Riku had a goofy grin planted on his face. "Nothing! What's a motto with you?" The grin soon turned into laughter. "Hahahaha!"

"Kid, these two words will solve all your problems." Zidane informed Sora.

"That's right!"

Zidane then bit his tongue. "What's your name anyways?"

Sora hesitated but decided to tell his new friends his name. "Sora! Sora…Fair."

"Well you know our names already. I don't think we have last names though. It's been a while since... Never mind!" Riku shook his head as if nothing bothered him.

Sora surveyed his surrounding. He sniffed the air and couldn't believe how fresh it smelled. "This place is wonderful!"

Riku smiled, "The open air is great indeed."

"I'm starting to love this place." Sora confessed.

"That's great!" Zidane chimed. He grabbed Sora's arm and followed Riku.

Riku threw a wink at his little brother. "Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata ain't no passing craze!"

Sora couldn't help but, "It means no worries! For the rest of you days!"

"Keep singing!" Laughed Riku. He knew Sora would join in sooner or later.

Sora along with Zidane sung at the top of their lungs. "It's our problem free!"

"Philosophy!" Riku joined in as well. And soon all three sung along together, "Hakuna Matata!"

The trio stopped in their tracks. A overly large branch was blocking their path. Zidane patted Sora's shoulder and walked towards the branch. He then pushed it the side and the view before them made Sora gasp.

* * *

**AN- Look who's back! :D I'm so sorry for making everyone wait! D; Well guess what?! It's summer vacation so I'll be working again on this story. Oh and I'm gonna update the chapters because I've reread them and they are boring! So yay! ^o^ Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and sorry for the cliffhanger. xD Don't forget to review!**


End file.
